Feca/Intelligence
Introduction The advantage of an Intelligence Feca lies in its damage prevention. Intelligence boosts the damage reduction of all the Feca's Armors. Unlike Strength Fecas, however, Intelligence Fecas will have a more limited weapon selection. Many Intelligence Fecas feel it necessary to buy fire-maged weapons (notably, the Kryst O' Ball), which can be costly. Characteristics Your focus is, of course, Intelligence. Even when it costs 3 characteristic points, it is still the stat to level. Almost all, if not all characteristic points should go into Ingelligence for a long time. Some Intelligence Fecas may like to put points into Vitality for the extra HP, or even Strength for equipment options and additional earth/neutral resistance. If possible, it is usually preferred to gain these through equipment and/or scrolling, rather than spending characteristic points. Spells "Core" Spells These spells are used almost unanimously by Intelligence Feca, and should usually be maxed as soon as possible. Note: Either Natural Attack or Cloudy Attack will be your primary attack spell. Which you prefer is ultimately up to you. Natural Attack has better range (longer and non-linear), while Cloudy Attack hits for more damage (2x Natural Attack sometimes). As a rule of thumb, if you expect so solo more than team, Cloudy Attack is probably better, while if you intend to team more than solo, Natural Attack is probably better. "Flavor" Spells The following spells are used with varying degrees of frequency and emphasis. Even if you level all of the "Core" spells as soon as possible, you will have spell points left over at various stages. Spend these on the spells in this section which interest you, in whichever order seems best. Note: If you intend to get seriously involved in PvP, Aqueous Armor and Wind Armor are very important. In PvP, not having them will limit your options in monsters to fight, but allow you to focus on other spells (making you stronger against the things you do fight). Aqueous Armor is arguably more useful than Wind Armor, as AP tends to be more important than MP (especially to a class that usually stands, unconcerned, with monsters on all sides). Also note: Aggressive Glyph, though fire-based, is rarely leveled. That being said, it is still useful as a level 1 spell to low-level characters, usually in conjunction with Glowing Armor. Spell Guide To Level 101 Basic Feca Skills * Level 5 Earth Armour - From Lvl 1-11 * Level 5 Glowing Armour - From lvl 11-21 * Level 5 Aqueous Armour - From lvl 21-31 * Level 5 Wind Armour - From lvl 31-41 * Level 5 Natural Attack - From 41-51 * Level 5 Teleportation - From 51-61 * From level 61-71 ---> Save your points * Level 5 Burning Glyph - From lvl 71-81 ( You should be able to have lvl 5 burning glyph at lvl 80 since you saved points ) * Level 5 Feca Shield - From level 81-91 * Level 5 Paralyzing Glyph - From 91-101 * Level 6 Natural Attack at Level 101 Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. Specific builds ; Pure * Feca/Intelligence/1 * Feca/Intelligence/2 * Feca/Intelligence/3 ; Hybrid * Feca/Intelligence/Strength/Wisdom